Te elijo a ti
by zavarce75
Summary: Bella llevaba toda una vida enamorada de Edward pero él nunca la miro, pues era la amiga de su hermana menor, él la ignoro y ahora ella encontró a alguien que la quiere de verdad, lo que causo en él sentimientos que no sabía que tenía ¿que pasara cuando él quiera recuperar el amor de Bella? ¿ella estará dispuesta a intentarlo o se quedara con el chico que la quiso desde un inicio?
1. Mi ángel

Bella Pov

-Alice… ya te dije que no quiero hacer esto.

-Anda Bells, mira nada pierdes con intentarlo.

-Mi dignidad, eso perderé si no lo logro.

-Hay Bella eres una dramática, y aparte así como te arregle, ni siquiera pareces tú.

-Si ya me di cuenta de ello, esto es ridículo Alice.

-Escúchame Bella, iras a esa audición y te darán el trabajo, lo necesitas, ya que no quieres aceptar mi apoyo para que nos vayamos juntas a la universidad.

-Alice, tú sabes que no es necesario, tengo media beca asegurada en la misma universidad que tú. Ya veré como juntar el resto del dinero.

-Pero este será el trabajo perfecto, harás lo que amas y te van a pagar, aparte solo serán los fines de semana y durante unas cuantas horas.

-Está bien, pero solo porque al parecer es muy importante para ti, y porque tus argumentos me marean la cabeza.

-Siiiii!-grita mi loca amiga mientras da saltitos emocionada.

2 horas después.

-Por dios Alice, más vale que me den el trabajo, primero tuve que pasar por el torbellino de ropa y maquillaje que eres, luego tuve que estar formada por casi hora y media, ahora muero de ansiedad para los resultados.

-Tranquila Bella, ya verás que te darán el trabajo.

30 minutos después.

-Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡TE DIERON EL TRABAJO! ¡LO SABÍA!-Alice me abrazo y comenzó a saltar.

-Tranquila Alice.

-Vamos tenemos que celebras, que te parece si nos damos una vuelta por mi casa y comemos algo.

-No lo sé.

-Anda Belli, ahí estarán Edward y Jasper.

-Bueno Alice, yo veo a Jasper diario en mi casa-le digo con una sonrisa.

-Bella sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Mmmm, está bien pero solo un rato y primero pasamos a mi casa para quitarme todo esto y volver a ser yo.

-A mí me gusta como quedaste, tal vez esta podría ser tu nueva tú.

-No lo creo, pero vamos que quiero cambiarme y quitarme estos lentes de contacto.

Llegamos a mi casa y subí a cambiarme rápidamente, me quite esos lentes de contacto que me hacían ver los ojos de un color más oscuro de mi habitual color chocolate y me puse mis lentes normales. Me quite el pantalón pegado de piel color negro, y me puse unos jeans, mis converse y me quite la blusa color azul metálico, junto con la chamarra de cuero que Alice me había regalado hace casi un año en mi cumpleaños. Y me puse una playera negra de manga larga, generalmente en Forks hay un clima muy frío.

Por fin salimos de mi casa rumbo a la casa de Alice y Edward su hermano. Hace como 3 años que ambas estamos locamente enamoradas de nuestros hermanos, es decir, yo de Edward y ella de Jasper, aunque ellos nos den la vuelta cada que intentamos dar un paso en lo que sentimos, ellos nos repelen porque somos casi 2 años menores, ahora nosotras tenemos 16 años, a punto de cumplir 17, y ellos 18, así que nuestros planes han comenzado a ser más seguidos e insistentes, ya que ellos están por irse a la universidad, se suponía que ellos se irían hace un año, pero quisieron tomarse algo así como un año sabático, y ahora nosotras nos iremos a la universidad estaremos todos juntos, pero para decir la verdad, estoy un poco harta de andar detrás de Edward, a veces me hace sentir mal con sus comentarios, y le deje en claro a Alice que si él no me daba por lo menos una oportunidad antes de que entráramos a la universidad, yo me daría por vencida y seguiría con mi vida, me abriría a nuevas cosas y dejaría esta locura de lado. Desde entonces sus planes son más elaborados y suspicaces.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y efectivamente ahí estaban los chicos, pero para sorpresa tanto mía como de Alice, no estaban solos, estaban muy bien acompañados por un par de señoritas, la rubia de ojos azules y bastante alta, estaba sobre el regazo de Edward y la chica un poco más baja, cabello de color negro y ojos color café abrazaba a Jasper muy pegada a él.

Mi corazón se detuvo, una cosa era pensar en que él tuviera a alguien pero verlo era mucho más difícil y doloroso, sentí mis ojos aguarse pero no me deje derramar ni una solo lagrima, me gire para ver a Alice y ella estaba peor que yo, para ella Jasper era su primer y único amor, según ella terminarían juntos y se casarían, creo que ella tenía más esperanzas en él que yo en Edward. Tome su mano y la jale para subir a su cuarto, ahí se rompió a llorar, le di mi hombro para que sacara todo su dolor, mientras decía que no era lo suficientemente bonita para que Jasper la mirara, acaricie su cabello y deje cosas para calmarla, yo estaba triste pero creo que no tan destrozada como ella, en nuestra relación ella llevaba todo al máximo pero yo era la fuerte, supongo que mi vida me llevo a serlo.

Jasper y Rosalie, su hermana gemela, son mis hermanastros, mi padre se llama Charlie Swan y Jazz y Ross son los hijos de su matrimonio con Sue, yo en cambio, soy el resultado de una infidelidad según Rosalie, aunque mi madre me dijo que ella y Charlie se amaron, y mucho pero él tenía una esposa que lo esperaba en casa con dos niños de 1 año de edad, cuando Charlie se fue, ella quedo embarazada pero no se atrevió a decírselo en ese momento, y no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero entonces cuando cumplí los 6 años, ella enfermo gravemente, mando llamar a Charlie, él llego a los pocos días, pero solo alcanzo a despedirse de ella, no me dejaron entrar a despedirme de mi madre, que hasta ese momento fue mi único sostén, aun me lamento por no haberle dicho "Adiós" por no haber podido decirle que la amaba más que a nada.

Poco después Charlie me llevo a vivir con él, y habría sido más sencillo si él no tuviera ya una familia hecha, y yo no fuera la hija de la otra que llego para arruinar todo. Ross y Sue siempre se encargaban de recordarme que no era parte de esa familia, y Jazz, bueno él en parte era buena persona conmigo, era un buen hermano. Tuve que crecer y ser fuerte para pasar frente a Rosalie y Sue sin que me doliera que insultaran a mi madre, a pesar de todo ella fue una buena mujer, amo a Charlie hasta sus últimos días y fue la mejor madre que pude tener.

Alice dejo de llorar una hora después, lavo su rostro y salimos de su habitación, decidimos ir a comer algo, estábamos en su cocina, ella aun tenía sus ojos rojos y yo estaba preparando un sándwich para cada una. Los serví en platos y serví un poco de jugo, y mientras metía todo al refrigerador de nuevo entraron Jasper y Edward a la cocina.

-Hola chicas-dijo Edward con una sonrisa que me aceleraba el corazón.

-Hola-dije con aire despreocupado.

-Hola, Ed-dijo Alice sin siquiera voltear a verlo, estaba molesta.

-Alice-dijo Jasper como saludo, la miro y hizo una mueca como de dolor, seguro noto que había llorado-Bella.

-Jazz-respondí, y Alice ni siquiera se inmuto en contestar.

-Que van a hacer el día de hoy-ambas nos miramos a los ojos, no queríamos que nadie supiera lo del empleo y hoy era el primer día, así que ellos no debían saber nada, por suerte Alice es un genio en crear escusas.

-Vamos a ir a dormir a la casa de Ángela-dijo a su hermano que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Enserio Bella, no escuche que pidieras permiso a Charlie en la mañana.

-Mmm, si pensaba decírselo en la tarde.

-Bien, quisiera estar seguro de que pedirás permiso, así que te llevo a casa y luego a casa de Ángela si te dejan ir-mire a Alice y ella me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, seguro ella dejaba todo preparado y llamaba a Ángela para que nos esperara en su casa, después se lo agradecería, tal vez la cubra cuando se vaya a ver a Erick, o algo por el estilo.

-Si claro, en un rato nos vamos-le respondí a Jasper que me miraba incrédulo. Sonreí como respuesta, no quería levantar sospechas. Ellos salieron de la cocina charlando, mientras nosotras soltamos el aire contenido.

Por fin después de casi hora pidiendo permiso, Charlie me dejo ir a "casa de Ángela", le di un beso en la mejilla y subí por mi maleta, en la que llevaba todo mi vestuario preparado para esta noche. Y salí rumbo a la calle donde Jasper me esperaba dentro de su Audi color negro, entré y le sonreí y arranco hacía la casa de Ángela. Llegamos unos cuantos minutos después, al ser un pueblo pequeño todos quedaban cerca de todos, Alice también iba llegando en su auto, seguro Edward tuvo planes, ignore ese pensamiento, Edward era parte del pasado, lo superaré.

Jasper no se fue hasta que no nos vio entrar en casa de Ángela, ella nos sonrió y nos dejo entrar, rápidamente nos cambiamos de ropa en su cuarto, y Alice hizo su magia conmigo, con todo ese vestuario ni siquiera parecía la chica de lentes que todos en la escuela pasaban de largo, y que en cada baile se quedaba en su casa.

Alrededor de las 10:30pm llegamos a la discoteca de la ciudad, Alice aun iba cabizbaja, se notaban sus ojos tristes. Llegamos y entramos por la parte de atrás, ella se fue a sentar a una de las mesas, hasta adelante y yo estaba que moría de los nervios mientras la banda terminaba de acomodar los instrumentos, un chico de tés morena y ojos negro como la noche me miro desde el otro lado del escenario, me sonrió y puedo jurar que esa sonrisa me movió algo, no sé que fue, desde que me enamore de Edward no había sentido nada así, desde aquella tarde en que me sonrió torcido, no había vuelto a sentirme así, y ahora cuando me libere de él, mi corazón volvió a latir, le devolví la sonrisa y me sonroje, baje el rostro y conté hasta 10 mientras los músicos se ponían en su lugar.

-¿Con cuál quieres empezar?-me pregunto el chico que me sonrió hace un momento, en ese momento sonaba "Sex on fire" de Kings of Leon, dios amo tanto esa canción, me perdí en los profundos ojos negros de ese chico, y no pude regresar a mí, hasta que él movió su mano frente a mi rostro. Me sonrío de nuevo y me miro fijamente-Entonces ¿con cuál empezamos?

-Ah sí, lo siento. Mmm "Fuckin perfect"-le dije dudando un poco, aun era temprano, por lo que me dijo el dueño tenía que empezar con algo no tan llamativo para ir subiendo el nivel de las canciones conforme pasara la noche, aparte de que quería dedicarle esa canción especialmente al duende que tengo por amiga, verla destrozada en la tarde me partió el corazón, y decir cosas hirientes contra su persona eso está mal. Las luces se apagaron él chico tomo su lugar y la canción comenzó.

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever  
ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever  
ever feel like you're nothing  
you're fucking perfect to me

Ella sonrío cuando la canción termino y pude ver que estaba mejor, así que viéndola sonreír pude seguir sin sentir ese pesar por mi amiga de toda la vida. La noche paso rápido y para mi sorpresa me encontré mirando más de una vez al chico lindo de la enorme sonrisa. Estaba por bajar del escenario cuando alguien me tomo del brazo.

-Hola, soy Jacob pero puedes llamarme Jake-me dijo sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Oh, hola, yo soy Isabella, pero llámame Bella-le digo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ya te tienes que ir-me pregunto con su sonrisa pero con un deje de desilusión.

-Mmmm, sí, es tarde y vine con una amiga…

-Oh, ya veo, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana.-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Claro… hasta mañana.-le digo con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo.

-Te vez linda sonrojada-dice mientras pasa un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja, lo que ocasiona que me sonroje aun más, él sonrió aun más-Bueno hasta mañana-dice mientras se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, se aleja y sonríe, yo pongo mi mano sobre mi mejilla, mirando a ese chico alejarse, entonces Alice se acerca y me mira curiosa.

-Wow Bella, ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Yo…se llama Jake.

-Bueno, "Jake" está interesado en ti.

-No, Alice estás loca, acabamos de conocernos.

-Créeme Belli, ese chico está súper interesado en ti.

-Hay Alice, tú nunca cambiaras-le digo sonriendo, ella me da un golpecito en la espalda y comienza a reírse-Vamos, necesito dormir un poco.

Llegamos a casa de Alice a la una de la mañana, entramos lo más calladas que podíamos, pensamos en ir a casa de Ángela, pero ya habíamos molestado mucho por una noche, podíamos decir que llegamos muy temprano en la mañana o algo por el estilo, Alice sabe mentir.

A las 7 de la mañana Alice ya estaba dando vueltas por su habitación, buscando que nos pondríamos esa mañana, yo estoy aun intentando levantarme sin que se me cierren los ojos, por fin lo consigo y me dirijo a la ducha, tomo un baño rápido, y me pongo mi ropa normal, pantalones, una camisa a cuadros con una camiseta debajo y mis botas para la lluvia, hace frío así que me pongo un abrigo que traía anoche, gracias a dios no olvide traer ropa para cambiarme por la mañana, si no tendría que salir con ese vestuario o con ropa de Alice, me puse mis lentes y me hice un bollo en mi cabello, odio traerlo suelto siempre parece un caos. Cuando salí, Alice ya tenía todo un vestuario para ella, no entiendo cómo es que en 15 minutos logra tener un look tan a la moda y con todo y maquillaje y peinado, es como conocer a Barbie en persona.

Ambas bajamos a desayunar a las 8 de la mañana para que no llamar mucho la atención, por suerte era domingo, y mi trabajo solo era los fines de semana, si no tendría que cargar con estas ojeras toda la semana.

Llegamos a la cocina y nos encontramos con Esme preparando el desayuno.

-Hola niñas-dice cuando nos ve entrar.

-Hola Esme.

-Hola mami.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Bien-dijimos las dos al unisonó.

-Que bueno, ¿quieren desayunar?

-Claro.

-Sí, ¿quieres que te de una mano con el desayuno Esme?

-Oh nena, no te molestes.

-No es molestia.

-Bueno podrías preparar los hot-cakes.

-Claro-tome todo para preparar la mezcla, la preparé con un ingrediente extra, algo que mi madre solía usar cuando los preparaba, quedaban deliciosos, desde entonces amo cocinar. Luego los calenté y listo, tenía hot-cakes recién hechos, con ese olor que aun me recuerda a mi madre. Entonces una melena cobriza apareció en la cocina, con su pijama y con el cabello más revuelto de lo usual.

-Edward, ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Mamá, es domingo, solo hoy podría usar mi pijama para probar el delicioso desayuno que preparaste-dijo haciendo un dulce puchero.

-Eres un adulador-le dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal, en esos momentos era en los que más extrañaba las mañanas con mi madre-Anda siéntate a desayunar.

-Buenos días chicas-dice mirándonos, yo que había decidido dejar de verlo como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra, por primera vez desde hace años, no lo mire a los ojos en cuento me llamo, no me perdí en sus ojos, no me deje llevar por su aterciopelada voz y conteste con voz seca e indiferente.

-Bueno días-sentí como me miro por casi 3 segundos su mirada se detuvo en mí, tal vez se sorprendió por mi actitud, pero yo hice como si no me importara, y seguí acomodando los platos.

-Buenos días Ed-le dijo Alice, para llamar su atención.

Nos sentamos a desayunar apenas llego Carlisle, ya que la noche anterior había tenido que ir al hospital por una urgencia, llego en la madrugada así que fue el último en levantarse. Tuvimos suerte de no topárnoslo cuando llegamos, terminamos y yo tenía que ir a casa de Charlie, tenía que hacer tarea, ya que ayer con todo lo de las audiciones y andar de aquí para acá escondiéndonos no me dio tiempo, luego debo buscar que me pondré esta noche, tal vez deba comprar un nuevo guardarropa para la Bella de las noches. En estos momentos agradecía que Rosalie se hubiera ido a la universidad, porque si no, ya la tendría aquí diciéndome un millón de cosas para lastimarme, lo malo es que en un par de semanas vendrá a casa para pasar sus vacaciones con la familia.

Me puse a hacer mi tarea, hasta que llego Charlie.

-Hola princesa-me dijo mirándome desde la puerta.

-Hola Charlie-le dije, jamás lo había podido llamar "papá", simplemente él no lo fue para mí, cuando vine a vivir aquí, él no me prestaba atención me dejaba en esta casa con Sue y sus hijos, cuando me trajo me dijo que él estaría para mí siempre que lo necesitara, pero no fue así, me defraudo y a pesar de que era una niña y él pensó que no lo iba a notar, así fue, lo note y me dolió mucho, porque mi madre acababa de morir y yo estaba sola enfrentándome contra al mundo. Él suspiro y bajo la cabeza, sé que él seguía con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera llamarlo así.

-Vamos a comer-dijo con el deje de tristeza habitual en él.

-Claro, ahora bajo.

Comimos en silencio como casi siempre, Jasper se había ido a comer con "su nueva novia", y solo estábamos Sue, Charlie y yo, así que era un poco incomodo. Pero por fin este año me iría a la universidad y se de algo estaba segura era de que no quería volver aquí nunca más.

El lunes en la mañana me levante para ir a clases, por primera vez en meses, usaría el auto que Charlie me había regalado para mi cumpleaños 16, era bastante bonito, en un color negro y brillante, lo deje de usar, cuando Alice dijo que Edward podría recogernos y Jasper llevarnos, el punto era obvio.

Llegue 10 minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, ah Alice en cambio, tenía que traerla Edward pues ella había chocado su coche la primera semana en que lo uso, así que su padre se lo castigo. Apenas iba a bajar de mi auto vi a Alice bajar del volvo de su hermano, me vio y me saludo, yo la salude con una sonrisa enorme, vi como Edward bajaba del volvo y se acercaba a nosotras, venía con su sonrisa torcida, y yo simplemente lo ignore como pensaba hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Alice había dejado su celular en el auto de Edward por eso es que él se bajo a entregárselo. Se fue y nosotras entramos a clases, todo el día pasó igual, tareas, trabajos, estudio, blah, blah, blah…

Cuando iba de salida, me tope con el chico de enorme ojos negros y sonrisa hermosa, Jake estaba ahí.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, pero seguí caminando como si nada, no esperaba que me reconociera, detrás de los lentes y las grandes sudaderas no podría reconocerme, estaba por cruzar el estacionamiento para llegar a mi auto cuando alguien me llamo, me gire por inercia, y para mi sorpresa era Jake, enserio sabia quien era, lo mire y él sonrió con dulzura, le dijo algo al chico con el cual hablaba y luego corrió hacia mí. Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, como demonios me reconoció, llego a mi lado y me sonrió con emoción.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola.-le dije casi con miedo.

-Estás muy cambiada-dijo con su bonita sonrisa mirándome aun.

-Sí-le dije con evidente nerviosismo.

-Me gusta-dijo de la nada, eso me hizo mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te vez tierna así vestida, me gusta-dijo mirando mi atuendo, yo sonreí y me puse roja.

-Te sonrojaste.-dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

-Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo.-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo hagas. Te vez hermosa sonrojada.-Lo mire y me derretí en su mirada profunda y oscura, de pronto escuche un grito de emoción al otro lado del estacionamiento, ambos giramos y vimos a una Alice sumamente emocionada gritando algo inentendible, se acerco a mí corriendo.

-¡BELLA!-grito con emoción mientras daba saltitos.

-Bueno hermosa, yo me voy para que platiques con tu amiga. Pero nos vemos luego.

-Claro-le dije con una tímida sonrisa, él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para irse corriendo hacía su auto donde vi que también entro un chico que va con nosotras, se llama Benjamín. Ese chico estaba loco por Alice, le había pedido una cita por los últimos 3 meses pero mi amiga estaba enamorada de Jasper así que se la negó todas y cada una de las veces.

-Alice que te tiene tan emocionada.

-Benjamín me invito a salir-dijo con una sonrisa enorme y dando saltitos.

-Ok, y…

-Bueno, tú sabes que siempre me niego a salir con él, pero eso era porque estaba enamorada de Jasper, pero él me parece bastante lindo y ahora me invito a salir de nuevo, precisamente al club donde trabajas y acepte, así que tengo una cita.

-Me parece genial Alice, es bueno que empecemos a superar a los tontos de nuestros hermanos-le dije mientras le sonreía.

-Lo sé, y me siento tan emocionada Bella, tengo tanta energía.

-Tú siempre tienes mucha energía-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero esta energía se siente diferente, es emoción Belli. Un momento, tú estabas hablando con el chico de la otra noche, el de la banda del club.

-Sí.

-Oh por dios, te reconoció.

-Sí.

-Y que te dijo.

-Que me veía distinta pero que le gustaba mi estilo.

-Awww que lindo, te digo que él está interesado en ti.

-Es lindo y tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Y creo que conoce a Benjamín porque se fue con él.

-Oh dios Bella podríamos tener citas dobles.-dijo volviendo a dar saltitos.

-Alice, tranquila solo somos amigos.

-Pero estoy segura que pronto te invitara a salir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le dije con una sonrisa, mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacía el otro lado del estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto y donde la esperaba Edward.

-Porque yo lo sé todo-dijo con una sonrisa, ambas comenzamos a reírnos como niñas y luego nos despedimos para cada quien ir a su casa. Llegue a casa de Charlie y como siempre estaba sola, Sue iba a sus dichosos cursos de cocina, Jasper salía con su nueva novia y Charlie trabajaba, Ross estaba en la universidad.

Subí a mi cuarto y me dedique a hacer tareas, después de un par de horas termine y baje a prepararme un sándwich, pero cuando estaba en la cocina me di cuenta que estaba todo para prepara una lasaña hace mucho no la preparaba, desde la navidad pasada cuando la prepare para la cena en la casa Cullen.

La preparé en media hora y la deje en el horno mientras tomaba una rápida ducha, de pronto mientras bajaba las escaleras para ver la lasaña, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, el número no era uno registrado pero conteste de todas maneras.

-Hola-dije con sequedad.

_-Hola hermosa.-_esa voz la conocía perfectamente.

-Jacob-le dije sorprendida.

_-Espero no te moleste pero le pedí a mi hermano que me consiguiera tu número._

-¿Tú hermano?

_-Oh claro, si mi hermano menor Benjamín, va con ustedes, de hecho va a salir con tu amiga, Alice, precisamente con ella me consigo tu número._

-Oh ya veo, y para que querías mi número.

_-Para invitarte a salir mañana después de la escuela. _

-Oh, yo no sé.

_-Anda hermosa, quiero llevarte a dar un paseo, mira paso por ti en la salida._

-No tienes que recoger a tu hermano.

_-No, eso solo fue hoy, su coche llego hace unas horas._

-Bueno…

_-Anda Bella, te divertirás._

-Está bien, te espero a la salida.

_-Nos vemos entonces._

-Nos vemos-corte la llamada y me fui directo a la cocina, saque la lasaña y corte un pedazo, deje el resto en el horno. Subí a mi habitación para llamar a Alice, quería una explicación, ella no podía andar repartiendo mi número a cualquier loco que se lo pidiera.

Sonó dos veces y contesto mi amiga.

-Hola Bells.

-Hola Alice.

-Y dime te llamo alguien en especial.

-Alice, porque le diste mi número a Jake.

-Bueno para probarte que tenía razón, él quiere algo contigo. Pero no te enojes Belli, mejor cuéntame que te dijo.

-Me invito a salir mañana.

-Ahhhhhhh-grito en el teléfono, me dejara sorda algún día.

-Alice, me dejaras sorda.

-Dime que le dijiste que sí.

-Mmmm

-Bella!-dijo en tono reproche.

-Sí, Alice le dije que sí.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-volvió a gritar.

-Alice.

-Ok lo siento, pero esto es genial, son hermanos Bella, al final seremos cuñadas como siempre quisimos.

-Alice por dios, es la primera vez que salimos y ya me consideras tu cuñada.

-Yo veo el futuro Bella.

-Ah claro lo olvidaba, tú sabes todo.

-No lo olvides.

-Bueno amiga te dejo.

-Está bien Belli nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, le pediré a Jasper que me lleve.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno Jake pasara por mí, y si me llevo mi auto lo tendría que dejar en la escuela.

-Ahhh, está bien, entonces nos vemos en la mañana y no olvides que después de tu cita, me tienes que contar todo.

-Sí claro.

-Bella.

-Bueno Alice me voy a dormir.

-Bella.

-Buenas noches.

-Ahh-colgué con una sonrisa en la cara, y entonces escuche que alguien llego, supuse que sería Jasper, baje y era él pero también iba con Edward, entonces mientras yo los miraba me di cuenta que iba en pijama, por lo que me sonroje.

-Hola Belli-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jazz. Oye podrías llevarme mañana a la escuela.

-Claro pero ¿Por qué? Creí que ahora usarías tu auto.

-Sí pero mañana después de la escuela saldré con Jacob y él me traerá de vuelta a casa.

-Wow, wow, wow. Primero que nada, ¿Quién es Jacob?-ups, se me salió, no debía hablar de él.

-Mmmm

-El hermano de Benjamín-dije poniéndome roja.

-Y ¿Benjamín es?

-Un compañero de clase.

-Entonces el tal Jacob ¿es mayor que tú?

-Sí, es de tu edad.

-Ok, y lo conociste ¿Dónde?

-Jasper pareces mi padre.

-Alguien tiene que preguntar.

-Lo conocí en la escuela, fue a recoger a Benjamín y luego consiguió mi número por medio de Alice que saldrá con Benjamín el viernes.

-Wow, ¿Cómo que Alice saldrá con Benjamín?

-Sí, ellos saldrán el viernes, acaso no estás prestando atención-le respondí a Edward un poco irritada, ambos se quedaron más que sorprendidos, en toda mi vida, jamás le había hablado así a Edward, eso los dejo más que sorprendidos.

-Bella.

-¿Puedes llevarme si o no?

-Está bien. Porque estas tan molesta.

-Me haces muchas preguntas, solo tendré una cita con un chico mayor que yo por solo un 1 año y medio, no todos tenemos la misma mentalidad que ustedes sobre que las edades.

-Bella.

-Me voy a dormir-dije enojada, me quede dormida 10 minutos después de haberme acostado, ellos siguieron ahí, luego escuche salir a alguien, y de pronto en mi sueño escuche un chirrido, entonces sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla pero no quería abrir los ojos, era tan suave y perfecta que temía perder el contacto. De pronto unos suaves labios se posaron en los míos, y me quede tiesa, no respondí el beso, no sabía quién era, pero sus labios eran suaves y lindos. Luego se separo y entre sueños y penumbras escuche su voz.

-Duerme mi ángel, yo cuidaré de ti-beso mi frente y luego me venció el sueño.


	2. Primera cita

**Bella Pov**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, no sabía quién era el dueño y tampoco si había sido un sueño o una realidad, pero mataría por sentirlos de nuevo, me levante con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, entré al baño y tome una larga ducha, después de arreglarme con mis jeans, playera y una sudadera ancha, con una botas para la lluvia, mis lentes y me hice una cola de cabello, baje y me preparé un desayuno, luego llame a Jasper para que me llevara a la escuela, nos fuimos faltando 20 minutos para entrar, llegue 5 minutos antes de entrar a clases, me encontré con Alice en medio del pasillo, comenzamos a hablar de tonterías, sobre la "cita" que tenía hoy a la salida con Jake.

Durante las clases pensaba mil escenario distintos sobre cuál era la sorpresa Jake, y también pensaba en esos dulces labios, tocando los míos de vez en cuando, termine el día y realmente estaba aburrida, llevaba las piernas arrastrando, pero entonces al salir por la puerta de la escuela, me encontré con que justo frente a la calle estaba Jake recostando medio cuerpo en una moto negra, él vestía con un pantalón color café claro, unas botas estilo casquillo, una camisa de cuadros y una chaqueta de cuero, un estilo que me dejo completamente sin aliento, me vio salir y me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, no puedo mentir, mi corazón dio un salto en mi pecho, sonreí de nuevo y me sonroje, camine hacia él. Note como todas las chicas se comían con la mirada a mi chico, un momento ¿mi chico? Que me pasa, Jake no es mi chico, es un amigo y nada más. Por fin llegue a su lado y su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

-Hola hermosa-me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mantuve la mirada, él me veía con tanta dulzura que derretía mis paredes, quería estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, porque me hacía sentir querida, de alguna forma.

-Hola Jake-le dije con una sonrisa. De pronto se acerco a mí y paso su brazo a un lado de mi cabeza, tomo la liga con que detenía mi cabello y la desato, dejando que mi cabello callera libre por mis hombros, y sonrió satisfecho.

-Me gusta tu cabello, y así te vez más como tú.

-Te refieres a la Bella del club.

-Me refiero a Bella.

-Gracias.

-No agradezcas-me sonrió de nuevo y se subió a la moto-Sube-me pidió, yo estaba indecisa, pero mi curiosidad por la adrenalina me empujo a hacerlo, me subí a la moto y él tomo mis manos llevándolas a su vientre, incitándome a abrazarlo por la espalda para detenerme de él. Yo lo hice y él sonrió, arranco y nos movimos rápidamente, con el aire golpeando mi rostro, me sentía tan libre y llena de vida, cerré los ojos y recosté mi rostro en su hombre, en este momento sentía la vida correr y nada me importaba quería seguir así, por todos los caminos del mundo a su lado. De pronto sentí como avanzábamos más lento, abrí los ojos y estábamos en medio de la nada, solo había arboles, tierra y piedras alrededor, me maldije por dentro, por haber sido tan tonta para llegar hasta aquí y ni siquiera tomar la precaución de ver cómo llegar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte soltando mi agarre.

-Quiero mostrarte algo-dijo bajándose, y ayudándome a hacerlo, aun son su bonita sonrisa en el rostro, creo que noto mi rostro preocupado y me levanto el rostro para mirarme-Hey no te haré nada malo, no te preocupes, solo quiero enseñarte algo.

Sonreí levemente y asentí, me sentí más relajada y me deje llevar, me tomo la mano y comenzamos a caminar, llegamos a una subida, y al llegar al final, a la cúspide me jalo hacía adelante y pude ver la más hermosa vista que había visto en mi vida. Me gire y lo vi, con una ilusión pintada en el rostro me sentía en el mismo cielo y ese chico que tenía días de conocer me había llevado hasta él, tal vez era una señal, tal vez dejar a Edward fue la mejor decisión, y quizá en mi destino este chico estaba bien plasmado en cada letra. Él me miraba con ternura y cariño, paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos, no sé porque hacía eso, pero me gustaba.

-Sí, es hermoso, me encanta.

-Me alegro, solo yo he venido aquí.

-Es como tu escondite de todo el mundo.

-Sí, y quería compartirlo contigo.

-¿Por?

-No sé, me gusta tu forma de ser, puedes ser una dulce niña de día pero por las noches cuando te subes al escenario para cantar te vuelves la chica más sexy del mundo, y a mí me encantan ambas.

-La del club no creo ser yo.

-Yo creo que sí lo eres, solo que no estás acostumbrada a ser esa parte de ti.

-Tal vez-en esa plática habíamos quedado tan cerca, que sentía las piernas de gelatina, pero no tenía miedo de caerme. Las paredes que me había esforzado tanto por construir para que no me lastimaran él las estaba derribando con cada dulce palabra.

-Bueno y ahora te llevaré a comer.

-Oh-dije sorprendida, creí que nos quedaríamos más tiempo aquí.

-No te preocupes volveremos, solo que ahora debes tener hambre y no quiero desatenderte, si no nunca querrás volver a salir conmigo-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No seas bobo, me encantaría volver a salir contigo-las palabras salieron de mí sin poder detenerlas, moría de vergüenza, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y él sonrió.

-Me gusta tu sonrojo, y me alegra que quieras volver a salir conmigo. Así que no te preocupes volveremos, ahora ven, que te parece si vamos al cine y vemos la nueva sensación "El conjuro" y ahí comemos.

-Bueno, no sé, no me gustan las películas de miedo-dije mirándolo indecisa.

-No te preocupes yo te cuidaré de los fantasmas-dijo con tono divertido, hice un puchero pues se estaba burlando de mí, pero pronto su risa se me contagio y me reí con él. Tomo mi mano de nuevo y me llevo a la moto, donde había dejado mi mochila, me la colgué de nuevo y nos volvimos a acomodar como antes, amaba esto, era tan liberador.

Llegamos al cine y él fue a comprar los boletos mientras yo me formaba en la fila de golosinas, entonces me gire para ver si venía de vuelta y me tope con unos orbes verdes, que me miraron con burla, odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Isabella-dijo con tono bastante elevado para mi gusto, llevaba de su mano a la rubia del otro día, y ambos me miraban mal-Así que ahora intentan darnos celos mintiendo sobre citas imaginarias, con chicos imaginarios-no entendía a que se refería, hasta que recordé que él había estado ayer cuando le pedí a Jazz que me llevara a la escuela, y como estaba sola supuso lo peor.

-¿Por quién me tomas para venir sola al cine?-le dije molesta.

-Hay Isabella que bajo has caído, deberías buscarte un amigo-entonces pude ver a lo lejos a Jake sonriéndome y mostrando las entradas, entonces mire a Edward y él seguía con la mirada irónica.

-Piensa lo que quieras-dije con una sonrisa, que lo dejo sonriendo como estúpido, se estaba burlando de mí, me gire sobre mis talones y después de unos segundos sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura por mi espalda, era Jake, distinguí su perfume, sonreí y me recargue en su hombro.

-Ya tengo los boletos hermosa, ¿Qué se te antojo de comer?-pregunto con ternura.

-Ahhh, no sé, un hot-dog-respondí mirando la pizarra.

-Ok, que te parece si pedimos el combo pareja, trae palomitas, un hot-dog, dos refrescos y un chocolate-Dice mirando la pizarra y luego a mí sonriendo tiernamente.

-Me parece perfecto-dije con una sonrisa y seguimos nuestro camino, llegamos a las cajas y pedimos, a nuestro lado estaban Edward y la rubia, y él no dejaba de mirarnos con el ceño fruncido.

Jake llevaba todo en una charola deteniéndolo con una mano, y la otra la llevaba alrededor de cintura, esto me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago. Buscamos nuestros lugares y tomamos asiento, de pronto vi entrar a Edward y la rubia entrar, rezaba porque no se sentaran cerca, pero creo que Dios no me escucho porque se sentaron justo a nuestro lado con Edward justo a mi lado, suspire sonoramente, tan bien iba todo y ellos tuvieron que llegar, decidí ignorarlos, no quería arruinar mi tarde con Jake.

Por fin después de media hora de comerciales y anuncios inicio la película.

-Hey Swan-dijo Edward, me gire por inercia-No vayas a arruinar la película con gritos para llamar mi atención-suspire frustrada por sus tonterías, me hacía enojar demasiado.

Me aleje de él y me pegue a Jake, él sonrió y me abrazo por el hombro, de pronto salió una horrible muñeca girando la cabeza por sí sola, lo que me asusto y contuve un grito, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Jake, él me abrazo fuertemente, y me sentí segura en sus brazos. Escuche un bufido pero no me moleste en buscar de donde provenía, me importo muy poco. Después de eso no nos separamos, seguimos viendo la película pero él no me soltó en ningún momento, salimos y él seguía abrazándome por la cintura, no me molestaba en absoluto, en estos momentos agradecía ir adelantada en los trabajos pues no tenía que preocuparme por llegar a casa, volvimos a la moto y nos fuimos, pude sentir una mirada sobre nosotros, me gire y me tope con la bella pareja, los ignoré como toda la película y seguí con mi camino.

A las 6 de la tarde él me llevo a mi casa, y Jasper me esperaba en la sala, entré con mi sonrisa en la cara, desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía especial para alguien, por primera vez desde lo de mi madre, podía sentirme acompañada y querida, sentía que con él no estaría sola.

Jasper me miro con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

-¿Te divertiste?-pregunto desde la puerta de la sala.

-Sí, bastante-dije con una sonrisa, después subí las escaleras ignorando todo lo demás, no quería que nadie arruinara mi alegría.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando sentí mi celular sonar, conteste y era Alice.

-Belli Bells ¿Cómo te fue?

-Genial, pero mañana te cuento ¿sí?, es que estoy derrotada.

-Está bien, pero quiero detalles.

-Claro. Pero oye, antes de irme de vi con Benjamín en el pasillo, ¿de qué hablaban?

-Bueno me invito a pasar las vacaciones con él y su hermano a la playa.

-Wow.

-Sí, y le dije que mis padres nunca me dejarían ir sola con un chico de vacaciones.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Qué te pidiera que me acompañaras.

-¿Y?

-Le dije que tal vez Jake te invitaba, pero no nos dejarían ir solas, así que él propuso que nuestros hermanos fueran.

-No quiero ir con Edward y Jasper de vacaciones, estoy molesta con ellos.

-Lo sé, pero quiero darme una oportunidad con Benja y creo que sería una buena forma de conocernos.

-Bueno Alice, tendrás que hablar con Edward para que te acompañe.-hay no loca quería pasar tiempo con él, me tenía muy molesta.

-Sí, pero solo si tú también vas, para poder divertirnos los 4.-dijo y estoy segura que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Alice nadie me ha invitado.-dije como si fuera obvio.

-Oh por dios Bella, Jake debe estar preparando un discurso para invitarte.

-Hay Alice.-dije en modo maternal.

-Dime ¿sí te invita Jake irías?-pregunto con emoción.

-No lo sé.-respondí insegura, no nos conocíamos tan bien como para irnos de vacaciones juntos, aunque me siento tan bien con él, que estaría en una encrucijada, entre lo que quiero y lo que debo hacer. Pero tal vez si Jazz aceptara irse conmigo, mis problemas estarían resueltos, no se vería tan mal que me fuera con él.

-Contesta.-dijo determinada.

-Tal vez-dije con una sonrisa, ella grito con energía.

-Lo sabía, te gusta.-dijo con entusiasmo.

-No dije eso.-respondí sonrojada.

-Te gusta.-dijo como una niña.

-Alice.-dije en tono advertencia.

-Te gusta.-siguió con su canto.

-Buenas noches Alice-colgué y me acosté a dormir.


	3. Todo por ti Ángel

**Alice Pov**

Me levante en la mañana con la energía a cien como siempre, y comencé el día buscando mi atuendo para hoy, elegí un pantalón gris entubado y una camisa blanca con escote en V luego saque los accesorios, una pulsera y un collar de pequeñas piedritas y un maquillaje no muy llamativo, mis botas negras hasta la rodilla, me metí a la ducha y luego de un buen rato de relajación y estar pensando en ideas para convencer a Edward de que acompañara las próximas vacaciones a la playa con Benjamín, salí del baño, me vestí y arregle mi cabello y baje a desayunar, mi mami ya tenía todo listo y servido.

-Hola mami-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió y me mando a sentar pues ya era un poco tarde, al rato llego Edward recién bañado y arreglado.

-Hola mamá-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-Hola Al-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, se notaba un tanto enfadado desde ayer que llego de su "cita" con la zorra de Tanya, la descarada venía a la casa y presumía de ser la novia de mi hermano como si fuera a darme celos o algo así, y tenía esa maldita mirada de creída que odiaba, pero no podía decir nada pues según mamá era de mala educación, yo solo quería ser sincera.

-Hola Ed.

Después de desayunar ambos nos fuimos directo a la escuela, él me llevaba y luego se iría a no sé dónde.

-Edward puedo hacerte una pregunta-Se giro a mirarme y asintió, sigo creyendo que traía una cara de pocos amigos que nada le quitaba-¿Por qué traes ese mal humor? ¿Qué paso ayer que te molesto tanto?

-Pregúntaselo a tu amiguita-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Mi amiguita? Ahhhh te refieres a Bella, un momento ¿ella que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Pues ayer me la tope en el cine con su "cita.-dijo con amargura, vaya ahora sí que no entendía.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Alice por dios, ella es casi una niña y sale con ese tipo que es muy grande para ella-dijo enojado, hay como me harta que piense así de nosotras, no somos unas niñas, sabemos cuidarnos y no todos cargamos los mismos prejuicios sobre las edades.

-Edward, primero que nada, no somos una niñas, sabemos lo que hacemos y segundo ellos no salen solo son amigos-el suspiro frustrado-Por ahora-le dije sonriendo como el gato de Alicia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada-dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, estaba por cuestionarme así que cambie de tema-Así que ¿Qué harás las próximas vacaciones?-le pregunte, claro para llegar a mi punto.

-Mmmm, no lo sé, no lo había pensado ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en no sé tal vez podríamos ir a la playa.

-¿La playa?-lo sorprendí yo siempre en vacaciones quería ir a algún lugar con muchas tiendas de ropa como N.Y.

-Sí, es que bueno el próximo año escolar estaré en una ciudad que tiene todo lo que quiero, ya sabes tiendas y más tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios, así que estas vacaciones quiero hacer algo diferente.

-Ok ¿Qué playa?- oh eso no se lo pregunte a Benjamín.

-Aun no lo sé, tal vez convenza a Belli para que vaya con nosotros y así seremos los cuatro.

-¿cuatro?

-Sí, tú, yo, Belli y Jasper-dije como si fuera muy obvio.

-Ah bueno, supongo que estaría bien, pero tal vez Jasper quiera llevar a María con él.

-¿María?, ¿Quién es María?

-Su novia, la del otro día.

-Oh, bueno, si quiere hacerlo que lo haga-dije indiferente, de todas maneras yo estaría con Ben todas las vacaciones-¿Y tú? ¿Llevaras a la señorita rubia oxigenada?-le pregunte, la verdad esa chica me caía de asco, la odiaba con solo verla.

-Ahhh, no lo sé, tendría que preguntarle si no tiene planes.

-Mejor si los tiene-dije para mí misma.

-¿Qué dijiste?-ups.

-Nada-conteste y sonreí.

-Bueno, llegamos-dijo estacionándose frente al colegio-Paso por ti.

-Claro, bye hermanito-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajando del auto, pude ver a Bella a lo lejos entrando al escuela, la alcance y comenzamos a platicar, moría por saber todo sobre su cita con Jake y también quería saber que era lo que había pasado con Edward para que él estuviera tan molesto, tal vez paso algo y Ed lo vio, uh tal vez Belli me cuente detalles.

-Hola Alice-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Belli Bells-dije-y bien, no tienes algo que contarme-le dije levantando las cejas y con una sonrisa picara, ella sonrió y miro hacia otro lado.

-Bueno Alice…

**Bella Pov**

Yo intentaba darle largas pero con Alice no se podía, ella es tan persistente que siempre consigue lo que quiere, suspire sonoramente, cuando tocaron para entrar a clases.

-Alice, lo siento tengo que ir a clases tengo historia y no puedo llegar tarde, adiós.

-Isabella, tarde que temprano me contaras todo-dijo haciendo un puchero mientras yo me alejaba de ella hacia mi salón. Sonreí y entre a las clases, no era que no quisiera contarle lo que paso en la cita, es solo que, es divertido ver a Alice enojada, se lo contaré en el almuerzo y también le contaré que hoy en la mañana Jake me pidió vernos a la salida, aunque no me dijo para que. Tantas cosas me tiene perdida, después de Historia tenía literatura, donde nos dejaron leer "Romeo y Julieta" ese libro es el más romántico y trágico de la historia y lo amaba, me sabía cada dialogo de Julieta y vivía esperando a mi Romeo, claro que todos estos sentimientos nunca los había sacado a relucir ni siquiera por mi mente, tenía esa parte cursi de toda chica pero nunca había dejado a mis sentimientos aflorar y ahora con cada detalle de Jake me sentía en las nubes.

De pronto el maestro me llamo, no me había dado cuenta que lo distraída que estaba hasta que él me llamo la atención y me pidió que para el día de mañana llevara un trabajo sobre la obra, sería fácil, pero aun así, no pude evitar sonrojarme, salí de esa clase para ir directo a la clase de física y luego el almuerzo donde por fin vi a Alice.

-Belli-dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a mí.

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué tal va tu día?

-Bien, estuve toda la primera clase mandándome mensajes con Benjamín-dijo con un suspiro dramático, parecía que lo suyo iba enserio.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Uh, bueno tengo un trabajo de castigo sobre Romeo y Julieta para mañana.

-No será problema tú te sabes ese libro de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

-Sí, pero aun así preferiría no tener que hacerlo-le dije con una sonrisa, nos sentamos en una mesa y el interrogatorio empezó.

-Y bien, ¿me contaras como les fue en su cita?

-No fue una cita Alice, solo salimos como amigos.

-Belli porque no quieres abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que Jacob se muere por ti. Yo lo sé y no solo por mi increíble capacidad de adelantarme a los hechos si no porque Benjamín me lo conto.

-Oh, y ¿exactamente que te dijo?

-Oh no Belli, primero me cuentas la cita.

-Ahh-suspire-Bueno primero me llevo a un lugar secreto por decirlo así y luego fuimos al cine donde vimos el conjuro.

-No Belli yo quiero detalles.

-Mmmm bueno, nos pasamos toda la película abrazados, pero solo fue porque me dio miedo.

-Hay que lindo y él encantado te protegía.

-Lo único malo es que nos topamos con el fastidioso de tu hermano.

-Sí algo así escuche.

-Fue horrible Alice, primero me lo tope en la fila de la comida y luego para terminar de arruinar nuestra salida nos toco junto a ellos.

-Ahhh que mal, debió ser incomodo.

-No te imaginas, la zorra rubia me miraba con altanería, y él se dedico a burlarse de mí.

-Oh hablando del rey de roma, hoy le comente lo de las vacaciones.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Bueno, le dije que quería ir de vacaciones a la playa y él me pregunto que a donde y yo le dije que no lo había pensado, pero la realidad es que no se lo pregunte a Benjamín y luego le propuse la idea de ir nosotros 4, ósea tu, yo, Edward y Jasper, y él dijo que sí pero que tal vez Jasper querría llevar a María su nueva novia y luego le pregunte si llevaría a Tanya, la sorra rubia, y dijo que no lo había pensado y luego me burle de la chica y él por suerte no me escucho y luego llegamos a la escuela.

-Oh ya veo, Alice no quiero sonar como una vieja amargada pero no tengo ganas de ir de vacaciones con la rubia y tu hermano, aun estoy intentando superar todo eso así que prefiero evitarlo.

-Bueno Belli pero tú te la pasaras con Jake y ni siquiera veras a ese par.

-Bueno, todavía no me han invitado a esa salida así que no preocuparé ahora.

-Pronto Belli, pronto.

Después del almuerzo fuimos a las siguientes clases que nos tocaban juntas y para suerte de Alice también con Benjamín, a la salida ella se distrajo charlando con Ben, yo había olvidado comentarle que había quedado de verme con Jake fuera de la escuela, así que salí para poder ver a Jacob., lo vi parado en su moto, amaba esa pose suya de chico malo, para mi mala suerte de últimamente, Edward Cullen estaba estacionado justo detrás de Jake, ignore su mirada y seguí hasta llegar frente a Jake.

-Hola hermosa-dijo Jake dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego de la nada me abraza pegándome a su pecho, me sentí en tanta confianza que enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando gire mi rostro vi a Edward tomando el volante con fuerza sus nudillos blancos y su mirada se había tornado oscura y con un brillo que gritaba enojo por todas partes.

-Hola Jake-le dije separándome un poco de él, pero no me soltó, me mantuvo abrazada por la cintura y luego sonrió.

-Bueno, quería hablarte de las próximas vacaciones.

-Oh-dije sorprendida.

-Sé que Ben, ya invito a Alice y le pidió que ella te invitara pero bueno yo quise ser un poco más formal. Así que Bella, quiere ir a la playa las próximas vacaciones conmigo y mi familia.

-Oh yo no lo sé, Charlie no me dejara ir a menos que Jasper me acompañe.

-Bueno pues por mí no hay problema en que ese chico vaya.

-Oh lo siento, él es mi hermanastro.

-Bueno pues invítalo.

-Le diré hoy en la tarde.

-Perfecto, mañana vengo para poder arreglar todo.

-Claro.

-Bueno adiós hermosa-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de mis labios, y yo sonreí como tonta.

-Adiós-respondí.

Gire mi rostro y pude ver a Alice en el volvo de su hermano platicando, después se giro a verme y me guiño un ojo, Jake la reconoció y la saludo, ella saludo de vuelta y luego el volvo salió volando del lugar.

-Creo que mejor me voy, si llego tarde a casa Charlie me castigara y no podré ir a ningún lado en vacaciones.

-Sí, bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, hasta mañana.

Al llegar a mi casa pude ver el auto de Jazz en la entrada, luego de entrar a casa escuche su música a todo volumen proveniente de su cuarto, no sabía si estaba solo o acompañado pero prefería no enterarme.

Comí algo rápido y me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé con mi trabajo de castigo, cuando termine me conecte en mi computadora, tenía una solicitud de amistad, no tenía un nombre en sí, solo decía "Tuyo" la foto era de un chico vestido de negro cargando a una chica con alas vestida de blanco, no sabía si aceptar o no pero la curiosidad me incito a hacerlo, lo acepte y enseguida me hablo.

-Hola Ángel-me dijo. Y de pronto recordé que la única persona que alguna vez me había llamado así era el chico de aquella noche, el chico de los labios, el chico del beso. Así que era él, necesitaba saber quién era.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte

-Oh aun no Ángel, solo debes saber que estaré aquí para ti cuando sea que me necesites y cuidaré de ti más cerca de lo que crees.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la persona más importante para mí, Ángel.

-Pero de donde me conoces.

-Eso no importa, solo tienes que saber de mí que siempre seré tuyo, y que no importa lo que pase mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

-Eres muy dulce.

-Todo por ti, Ángel.


	4. Un primer paso

**Chicas lo siento por dejarlas tan desatendidas por tanto tiempo, lo que pasa es las dos semanas anteriores tuve parciales entonces estuve un poco presionada pero bueno, aunque este capítulo no esta muy largo les prometo que el siguiente estará más extenso, también quiero preguntarles si prefieren un Pov Edward o un Pov Jacob para el siguiente capitulo, les prometo que are lo posible por no dejarlas solas tanto tiempo. Y bueno aquí esta el capítulo. **

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquella platica con ese desconocido que con sus palabras había logrado que mi corazón bombeara más rápido que nunca, y hasta mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo de solo pensarlo, cada tarde después de terminar la tarea me conectaba con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, pero simplemente no coincidíamos en horarios, y para ser sincera cada que él no aparecía me sentía algo decepcionada. Hoy era sábado así que estaba preparándome para ir al club, eran las 7 de la noche, temprano, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para alistarme así que eme aquí, me compre unos pantalones negros de cuero que me amoldaban al cuerpo perfectamente y unas botas que me llegaban arriba de la rodilla con un tacón de 15 cm, en cierto punto me di cuenta de por qué Alice amaba comprar ropa, cuando encuentras tu estilo es realmente entretenido, también compre unos guantes que no tienen la parte de los dedos, así como maquillaje, era un delineador negro, un brillo para los labios y rímel, fui a una estética a depilarme las cejas y a cortarme el pelo, no mucho casi solo las puntas, y me planche las cejas, luego fui a comprar unos nuevos lentes de contacto porque los anteriores los perdí en el camino de vuelta a mi casa, fue horrible casi tuve que andar a tientas, gracias a dios Alice estaba conmigo, ahora pasábamos cada fin de semana en la "casa de alguien" o en una "pijamada" en su casa pero es que no quería que nadie supiera sobre esto, Jasper jamás lo aprobaría y me haría una escena sobre que soy muy pequeña y blah blah blah…

Comencé dándome una ducha larga y relajante, luego salí y comencé a arreglarme, lo bueno de hoy es que Charlie tuvo que ir a Seattle por un caso y Sue quiso acompañarlo, y Jazz, bueno él últimamente está muy raro, no viene casi a casa, se la vive con esa chica, María, ella no me agrada, no solo por el hecho de que es amiga intima de la novia de Edward si no que hay algo en ella que no me deja confiar en ella, tiene algo en su forma de mirarme y no solo a mí, no sé pero no me agrada, bueno en fin, hoy estoy sola, así que no tengo que salir corriendo a buscar a Alice, hoy nos veremos ahí, otra cosa es que Jake y yo nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, él es muy dulce conmigo y en realidad hay veces en las que me siento diferente con él, no sé algo nuevo que no puedo describir, pero también tengo ese miedo a no poder dejar de pensar en Edward, aunque lo intento mi subconsciente no lo entiende, en mis sueños siempre aparece y luego estoy en clase un poco distraída y luego me doy cuenta de que estaba pensando en él, es algo que no puedo evitar y me frustra, lo peor es que quiero seguir adelante y corresponderle a Jake, pero no puedo simplemente de mí no sale ese sentimiento, me gusta y lo sé, y siento cosas cuando estoy con él, pero no como con Edward, nunca será como con Edward.

Me pongo mi pijama ya que no me gusta la idea de maquillarme desnuda, y me pongo frente al espejo, me pongo primero que nada los lentes de contacto, ya que es el que más me tardo, luego me coloco una base de maquillaje que Alice me trajo hace un par de días, y unos tonos oscuros en los ojos, el rímel y el delineador, luego me pongo un labial color rojo y brillo encima que sirve para que el labial dure toda la noche, luego me arreglo el cabello, me lo enchino y arreglo para que se note natural pero alocado, luego me coloco mi ropa, mis pantalones nuevos y mis botas largas, una playera de tirantes color negra más parecida a una camiseta, y una chaqueta de cuero.

Termino de arreglarme cerca de las 9 de la noche y salgo rumbo al club, apenas llego veo a Jake bajando de su hermosa moto, y él me ve a mí, me sonríe y se acerca a mí, yo me acerco a él y nos encontramos en el centro del estacionamiento, donde todos los que van llegando nos ven parados como tontos.

-Hola hermosa-me saluda y me da un beso en la mejilla, con estos tacones casi estamos de la misma estatura así que no tiene que agacharse como siempre.

-Hola Jake-respondo con una sonrisa, nos miramos intensamente a los ojos.

-Vaya que cambias con todo…esto-dice sonriendo y recorriéndome con la mirada.

-Lo sé, me siento rara-le digo poniéndome roja.

-Esto-dice rozando levemente mi mejilla señalando mi sonrojo-me encanta-dice mientras coloca toda su mano sobre mi mejilla-y me encanta que ambas Bellas, la del club y la escuela, lo tengan, es algo único y hermoso.

-Gracias-respondo bastante nerviosa.

Luego de esa corta charla caminamos rumbo al club platicando de tonterías, él pasa un brazo por mis hombros y yo sonrió ante sus locas ideas y torpes chistes. Llegamos y los chicos ya tienen todo montado, ahora ya conozco a los chicos de la banda son Seth que es el chico de la batería, James el de la guitarra eléctrica, Demetri el del bajo y claro Jacob que está en la guitarra igual que James.

Nos acomodamos y la gente que comienza a llegar nos mira mientras los chicos conectan sus guitarras y la música comienza, veo que Alice no ha llegado, lo cual me preocupa ella nunca falta, pero no puedo detenerme ahora, comenzamos con una canción llamada "You don't know me" es una de mis cantantes favoritas, y necesitamos empezar tranquilo pero no aburrido, entonces, para mi sorpresa varias personas la conocen, y las chicas comienzan a levantarse a bailar, nunca había pensado que esta canción fuera precisamente bailable pero bueno tal vez sea porque no soy la mejor bailarina del mundo, en fin.

Siento la adrenalina que comienza subir, y empezamos con otra canción que todo el mundo conoce "I'm not over" es una gran canción, todo el mundo la canta con nosotros, y entonces el lugar comienza a llenarse, aun más que en otras ocasiones, entonces a lo lejos puedo ver una cabellera cobriza entrar y sonreír mientras charla con una cabellera rubia, son Edward y Jazz, dios seguro me van a matar en cuanto me vean, pero bueno ya no pierdo nada así que sigo en mi show, entonces en el coro donde todos levantan las manos, Edward gira hacía el escenario y nuestras miradas se encuentran y por primera vez en mi vida no me sonrojo y no siento que su mirada me robe el aliento como siempre, ahora me siento lo bastante segura que hasta le sonrió y le guiño un ojos, él sonríe aun más y me guiña un ojo, entonces ellos toman una mesa y él no aparta la mirada de mí en ningún momento, me sorprende que no venga con la rubia teñida de Tanya, pero no me importa, entonces sigo con lo mío, sé que no me reconoció así que puedo seguir con todo esto, Jake y James cantan conmigo en ciertas partes para darle mejor efecto y suena genial.

Giro mi rostro y Jake me guiña un ojo cuando está por terminar la canción, en el último coro, y le sonrió coqueta y terminamos.

Entonces comienza otra canción, esto no para y es increíble "I didn't a mean it" y entonces me doy cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que están cerca del escenario son chicos, y comienzo a jugar con ellos, según Jake es un buen punto para que la gente se emocione y el ambiente se ponga interesante, aunque nunca creí que fueran a ser solo hombres y tantos, me acerco a la orilla del escenario y cuando creen que los tocaré me alejo dejándolos sorprendidos y alocados, y amo esta sensación por primera vez en mis 17 años de vida me siento hermosa y sexy, poderosa.

Pasan un par de canciones, siento la mirada penetrante de dos personas en particular, Jake y Edward, no sé cómo hacen que con solo mirarme me gire a mirarlos, aunque sus miradas son distintas, la de Jake es decidida como si estuviera seguro de algo, y la de Edward es como si quisiera saber quién soy y entonces recuerdo esa mirada, es la misma con que conquistaba a todas esas chicas en el colegio. No puedo creerlo Edward Cullen intenta seducirme, vaya que cambio de papeles, ahora te toca sufrir un poco Edward, él y Jazz se levantan de la mesa y bajan a la pista, se pierden entre la multitud, luego veo a Jasper empezar a bailar con una chica que reconozco, es María, entonces veo a Edward sentado al fondo, mirándome intensamente, y comienzo la siguiente canción "Take a hint" él me mira interrogativamente, y yo le sonrió, y lo señalo mientras sigo la coreografía que Alice me puso para esta canción, cuando llega el coro y él se da cuenta que sé lo que intenta con la mirada, se ríe cuando llega este, ya que es un claro desagrie y yo le guiño un ojo y sigo sonriendo, entonces me doy cuenta de que es media noche, Jake me llama, y ambos bajamos del escenario, toma mi mano y corremos entre la gente, comienza la música del DJ "Midnight city" y de pronto ambos nos detenemos justo en el centro de la pista y el comienza a bailar conmigo, ya que no tenemos forma de salir de la multitud, ambos reímos como locos y bailamos como desquiciados, entonces la canción comienza la ultima parte y él me acerca a sí y me besa, me entrego al beso, las mariposas comienzan en mi pecho, es mi primer beso real, y me siento en las nubes, no quiero alejarme de sus suaves labios, y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me aprieta por la cintura, ambos somos iluminados por las luces del centro la pista, y la adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo me vuelve loca, y cuando nos separamos volvemos a correr, salimos y para nuestra sorpresa está lloviendo, corremos entre el agua y él me lleva hasta mi auto donde me deja antes de darme otro corto beso y alejarse rumbo a su moto, yo sonrió y entro a mí auto, escucho la canción de adentro del club "Sex on fire" y con esa canción en la cabeza llego a mí casa, y con la imagen de Jake besándome en medio del club, y por primera vez en mi vida Edward no está en mis sueños.


	5. ¿Amor o amistad?

**Bella pov**

Al día siguiente me desperté porque mi loca mejor amiga Alice, me llamo desesperada por una emergencia de ropa o algo así, me invito a un almuerzo que iba a haber en su casa, me dijo que había invitado a Benjamín y que él le pidió llevar a su hermano, que al parecer quería hablar conmigo, luego de eso comenzó el interrogatorio sobre el tema por el cual Jake quería hablar conmigo, evadí sus preguntas cambiando de tema, algo que logro que perdiera el interés en ello, fue que, necesitaba arreglarse para ver a Ben, cuando me llamo eran las 8 de la mañana y ahora a las 10:30 estaba en su cama con miles de vestidos regados por el piso, había de todos los colores y estilos y Alice seguía al fondo de su closet buscando el indicado, yo había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros de colores entre rosa y purpura abierta con una camiseta debajo, y mis amados convers, pero para Alice esto era cuestión de no acabar.

Según sabía, no solo estaríamos Ben, Jake, Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle y yo si no que también vendrían Charlie, Jazz, Sue, María y Tanya, todos habían sido por Esme, ella era la mujer más dulce y tierna del mundo, era con la única con la que alguna vez llegue a sentir ese sentimiento maternal, después de que mi madre murió, cuando cenaba en su casa o pasaba un rato con ellos, simplemente ella me hacía sentir en familia, y le gustaba hacer almuerzos de este tipo, juntar a todos los chicos, y a sus familias, pero claro esta es la primera vez que el par de zorras de María y Tanya, pero bueno también era la primera vez que venían Jake y Ben, y el hecho de que Jake viniera me ponía de mejor humor, seguro él hace que me distraiga de todo lo demás, y pasaremos un lindo rato juntos, y podremos hablar de lo que paso anoche, de solo pensarlo una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro.

-Bella crees que este sea…oh ¿Porqué esa sonrisa?-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a mi lado, sacudiéndome el hombro y moviendo las cejas.

-No es nada.-le dije no muy convencida e intentando borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, pero no podía.

-Oh no, Isabella. Primero que nada yo fui el Cupido en esa relación, segundo últimamente te siento muy alegre y distinta, y tercero merezco que me lo cuentes porque soy tu mejor amigo.

-Bueno… es que… que te parece sí te cuento todo después del almuerzo.

-No. Bella.

-Alice, es… mira quiero aclarar algunas cosas primero y sé que sí te lo cuento ahora te vas a emocionar y luego si no es lo que esperabas te molestaras.

-Pero…

-Mira qué te parece sí, después del almuerzo ambas vamos al centro y compras todo lo que necesitas para ir de vacaciones con los chicos y yo te cuento todo.

-¿Con detalles?

-Claro con detalles. Ahora, estas lista.

-Sí, mira-se levanta y gira, se puso un hermoso vestido de tirantes color blanco, es suelto y le llega a la rodilla, unas zapatillas bajas de color negro, totalmente Alice, le sonrió.

-Me encanta, ahora ya podemos bajar.

-No aun no.

-¿Qué más falta?

-Bueno, antes quiero hablar sobre lo de las vacaciones.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Belli, tenemos que ir.

-No lo sé Alice.

-Anda Bells, será la primera vez que ambas salgamos sin que Charlie y mis padres estén detrás de nosotras.

-Alice, aun así tendremos que llevarnos a nuestros hermanos.

-Pero será diferente, ellos no estarán sobre nosotros todo el tiempo como nuestros padres.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón.

-Eso significa que iras.

-No, eso significa que le pediré a Charlie que me deje ir.

-Seguro que sí, en especial si va tu hermano.

-Seguro y también se llevara a la tonta de su novia.

-Bueno Belli, yo tendré que soportar a la zorra teñida.

-Entonces…

-Nada nos impedirá pasar las mejor vacaciones del mundo, y mucho menos esas tontas zorras.

-En eso te apoyo, no te preocupes hoy hablaré con Charlie.

-Bien, ahora sí, vamos.

Cuando por fin bajamos ya eran las 11:30 y todos estaban ahí, excepto Jake y Ben, Esme estaba llevando cosas de la cocina al patio, comencé a ayudarla y Alice también, luego de un rato tocaron y me ofrecí a abrir, frente a mí apareció el chico más tierno del mundo.

-Hola hermosa-me dijo, antes de acercarse y robarme un beso, dejándome por los aires, me aferre a su cuello cuando él me pego su cuerpo por la cintura y alzándome hasta que no toque el suelo, entonces escuche un pequeño grito detrás de nosotros.

-Ahhhh lo sabía, Belli y Jake que guardadito se lo tenían, esto es tan lindo, es una gran noticia se lo contaré a todos-y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella salió de la casa emocionada.

-Creo que Alice tiene mucha energía.

-Sí-le dije mientras sonreí y él me baja y dejaba que tocara el suelo, yo me sonroje, y me solté de su cuerpo, eso no estaba bien, él y yo no éramos nada ¿o sí? No, no lo éramos, nada está claro a un

-Hola-dijo Ben que estaba detrás de Jake, lo que provoco que me sonrojara aun más-no quiero interrumpir pero, puedo pasar.

-Claro, yo lo siento.

-No te preocupes Bella, es culpa de mi hermano, es un cavernícola.

-Cállate enano.

-No soy enano, me ganas con apenas 3 cm.

-Aun llevo la ventaja.

-Ok, ahora pueden seguir con eso adentro-les dije con una sonrisa, ambos entraron y fuimos directo al patio, todo estaba preparado, Esme termino de acomodar la mesa y todos tomamos asiento, Jake estaba a mi lado y Charlie al otro, Jake y yo de repente jugábamos con las miradas y luego tomo mi mano bajo la mesa, cosa que me sonrojo, lo mire y sonreí como tonta, entonces Charlie carraspeo y fue cuando notamos que todos en la mesa nos miraban.

-Bella, yo no sabía que tenías novio-dijo Esme, sonriendo con ternura, yo me sonroje y Jake me apretó la mano, lo mire y vi como él buscaba mi permiso para aceptar aquello, es decir él quería decir que lo éramos en verdad. Yo no sé porque fue pero de un momento a otro me vi asintiendo como tonta.

-Sí, Bella y yo somos novios, desde ayer-dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa, yo solo me sonroje, la verdad no quería ni ver la cara de Charlie, a pesar de todo él era muy sobreprotector conmigo de un tiempo para acá.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes jovencito?-esa fue la vos de Charlie, se escuchaba serio.

-Yo, mmm…-Jake se notaba nervioso-18.

-Oh ya veo, y ¿eres de por aquí?

-Sí mi padre, es Eleazar Black, toda la familia Black ah vivido aquí toda la vida.

-Oh así que eres un Black

-Así es.

-Tu padre es un gran amigo de la familia.

-¿A sí?

-Claro, me agrada tu novio Belli. Aunque te advierto chico lastimas a mi hija y te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo.

-Claro señor, no se preocupe-dijo Jake con la voz algo agitada.

-Llámame Charlie-después de eso, todos seguimos como si nada, aunque frecuentemente notaba la mirada llena de rabia de Edward.

Después del almuerzo Charlie, Sue, Jazz y María se fueron, Ben y Alice estaban viendo una película y Jake y yo caminábamos por el patio, que daba al bosque, ambos tomados de las manos con los dedos entrelazados. Él me jalo hacía él y me pego a su pecho mientras enredaba sus brazos en mi cintura, paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Yo… sé que dijimos que éramos novios y todo, pero sabes que me gusta hacer todo formal.

-Aja

-Bueno Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?-lo miro a los ojos, y sonrió, enredo mis brazos en su cuello.

-Sí quiero. Después de todo, todos mis conocidos ya lo creen, no puedo defraudarlos.

-Ah, así que solo lo haces por ellos.

-Claro, ni que me gustaras.

-Así que no te gusto.

-Nop.

-Ni siquiera un poquito-dice mientras se acerca a mis labios.

-Ni poquito.

-Yo creo que te gusto tanto como tú a mí-dice mientras me pega más a su cuerpo.

-Pues tienes mucha confianza-le digo mientras jalo su cabello.

-Oh nena, sé que te mueres por mí como yo por ti, así que bésame-dice mientras me toma por sorpresa y volvemos a besarnos, amo que haga eso, es tan lindo y adorable parece un niño-Por cierto, ¿has pensado sobre las vacaciones?

-Sí, y quiero ir, solo tengo que pedir permiso y todo listo.

-Perfecto, nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos. Y luego la universidad.

-¿A cuál iras tú?

-A Nueva York, pensaba ir el año pasado pero luego todo se complico, mi madre tuvo un accidente, y ahora está bien, pero en ese momento mi padre necesitaba ayuda para cuidarla, así que ahora iremos mi hermano y yo juntos.

-Vaya, lo siento, no quería recordarte eso.

-No importa. Ahora dime ¿tú a donde iras?

-Bueno pensaba ir a Nueva York pero ahora que sé que tú iras no lo sé.-le digo riendo, él sonríe y me besa de nuevo.

**Edward Pov**

La veía desde la ventana, abrazada a ese estúpido, me hervía la sangre, quería salir corriendo y apartarla de él, pero no podía, todo por idiota.

Ella siempre fue mi todo, me gustaba hace años, desde que llego aquí, aunque en ese momento yo no lo veía así, solo sentía que la quería, amaba cuidar de ella, era tan dulce cuando era una niña, cuando llego con su padre y comenzó a ir a la escuela, la conocí y me enamore de sus ojos tan expresivos y sus sonrojos adorables, todo en ella me encanta, y en cierto punto me decidí a acercarme a ella, pero entonces Jazz y yo hicimos un estúpido trato que ahora aborrecía, no entiendo como acepte, digo solo tenía 13 años pero aun así, yo sabía lo que quería, la quería conmigo, pero después de que le prometí a Jasper que no me acercaría de esa manera a Bella, ya no pude hacer nada, él era mi mejor amigo, no podía fallarle así, pero ahora era aun más difícil, y anoche cuando se beso en el club con ese chucho en medio de la pista, primero me hipnotizo como se veía, esa era una Bella tan sexy y hermosa, me enamore de esa parte de ella también, y ella me coqueteo dios ¡BELLA SWAN ME COQUETEO! Su voz me cautivo, su forma de abrirse en el escenario, la amo.

Pero ahora que hacía con esto, me negaba a dejarla pero tampoco podía acercarme, que es más importante, ¿mi amor por Bella? O ¿Mi amistad con Jasper?

* * *

**Bueno chicas, ustedes que cree que deba hacer Edward.**

**¿Luchar por el amor de Bella? o ser fiel a su trato con su mejor amigo.**

**Y QUE PIENSAN SOBRE EL NUEVO NOVIO DE BELLI**


	6. Empecemos de cero

**Bella Pov**

Las semanas pasaban y el tiempo corría, cada día desde aquel almuerzo Jake y yo lo pasábamos juntos, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, me hacía reír, me hacía sentir querida, protegida. Hace tanto tiempo no sentía eso, pero también estaba el hecho de que, cada que íbamos a la casa de Alice y Edward estaba ahí, nos miraba, más bien a Jake, lo veía con una furia que no comprendía, pero hasta cierto punto me daba miedo, jamás Edward había mirado a alguien así, él era educado y amable por lo que lo conocía pero últimamente su humor es horrible según me ha contado Alice, todo el día se la pasaba como perdido en su mundo, bastante pensativo y no quería hablar con nadie.

Por fin llego día de la graduación, Alice y yo estábamos tan emocionadas, ella me convenció de ir a comprar un lindos vestidos para este día, así que, debajo de la toga y llevaba un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, era realmente hermoso y había ido a una estética a que me arreglaran, mi cabello tenía una bonita caída y mis rizos estaban mejor acomodados, el maquillaje era natural y había decidido llevar mis lentes de contacto, hoy quería sentirme hermosa.

Salí rumbo a la casa de los Cullen a recoger a Alice, nos veríamos con Ben y Jake en la ceremonia, Charlie me había dejado ir al viaje de vacaciones, con la condición de que Jasper iría conmigo, él obviamente acepto, eran unas vacaciones totalmente pagadas, por Charlie, a la playa, quien resistiría.

-Hola Alice –le dije apenas subió al auto, nosotras debíamos llegar antes, pues nos acomodaríamos en nuestros lugares para dejar los de los invitados libres. Charlie y los padres de Alice nos verían haya, al igual de Jasper y Edward.

-Hola Belli-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Llegamos a la escuela en poco tiempo, ella de inmediato se encontró con Ben, pero bueno él estaba en nuestra generación, yo vería más tarde a Jake y le daría la buena noticia sobre nuestro verano.

Tomamos nuestros lugares y entonces comenzaron a llegar los familiares y amigos de los graduados. Vi a Jake y me levante de mi lugar, él también me vio y se acerco a mí, me rodeo la cintura y me dio un beso.

-Felicidades hermosa-dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente-Te vez realmente guapa, bueno tú siempre te vez así para mí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Jake-le di un beso rápido, entonces llamaron para que todos tomáramos asiento.

-Anda ve, te veo después de la ceremonia-me dio otro beso y luego me soltó, yo sonreí y fui a mi lugar, primero paso Jessica Stanley a dar el discurso de despedida de la generación, luego comenzaron los diplomas y por ultimo unos cuantos reconocimientos, al final el director nos dio unas palabras de despedida y se acabo, termine la preparatoria, es hora de crecer y seguir adelante.

A lo lejos vi a Charlie levantando el brazo, llamándome, estaba acompañado por Jasper y ¿Rosalie?, creí que ella llegaría hasta dentro de una semana, también había un chico enorme con ellos, pero no lo conocía.

-Felicidades mi niña-dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Gracias Charlie-sé que cada que no se digo papá, se pone triste pero es solo que después de tanto tiempo de vivir sin su apoyo ahora no sé que sentir ante su nueva manera de actuar.

-Felicidades enana-dijo Jazz mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias Jazz-le dije mientras le correspondía el abrazo y sonreía.

Entonces paso lo inesperado.

-Felicidades Bella-dijo Rosalie, abrazándome fuertemente. Me tomo por sorpresa pero aun así le correspondí, sonreí cuando nos separamos.

-Gracias Rosalie.

-Oh Bella, él es Emmett, mi novio-presento Rosalie al enorme chico que estaba a su lado.

-Hola y felicidades Bella-dijo el enorme chico antes de abrazarme fuertemente levantándome del suelo.

-Gracias Emmett-le dije, pero no me dejaba respirar. Entonces escuche un carraspeo detrás de mí.

-Emmett suelta a Bella la vas a ahogar.-dijo Rosalie mientras me separaba dulcemente de su novio-Lo siento Belli, él es muy efusivo.

-No importa-entonces rodearon mi cintura.

-Hola nena-dijo Jake dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jake, ya felicitaste a Ben.

-Claro y a Alice también.

-Oh debería ir a felicitarlos.

-No creo que haga falta ahí vienen-me gire y así era, venían Alice, Ben, Esme, Carlisle y Edward hacía nosotros.

Apenas llegaron comenzaron los abrazos y felicitaciones, al final decidimos ir a un restaurante, todos juntos, la familia Cullen, los Swan y los Black, por fin se me dio conocer a los padres de mi novio, Carmen era una mujer realmente linda y tierna, y Eleazar era un hombre más serio pero igual de amigable que su esposa.

Todos estaban enfrascados en diversas platicas, y Jake y yo platicábamos de las vacaciones y de todo lo que haríamos, luego cada quien se despidió y tomaron su camino hacía sus respectivos hogares. Yo subí a mi habitación para comenzar a arreglar mi maleta, el domingo saldríamos, y yo estaba a medias en todo el equipaje, entonces tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase-grite desde el closet.

-Bella, yo…quería hablar contigo. Solo te robaré un minuto-dijo Rosalie, la mire con curiosidad, pero asentí, nos sentamos en la cama y ella tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Claro de que quieres hablar.

-Bueno Bella, yo… quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, tú sabes que no eh sido una buena persona contigo.

-Rosalie…

-No déjame terminar-asentí-Bella yo…cuando tú llegaste aquí, me sentí como…desplazada. Aunque tú no lo notaras, mi padre siempre te vio como la niña de sus ojos, y esa era yo antes de que llegaras. Mi papá te llamaba princesa te veía como un ángel caído del cielo, eras hija de la mujer que tanto amo, yo simplemente no podía aceptar que tú me estabas quitando a mi padre. Y te culpaba de qué mis padres tuvieran problemas. Pero ahora que madure y que conocí a Em, bueno él me ayudo a comprender qué, tú no tenías ninguna culpa, mis padres cometieron errores no tú, tú estabas sola y yo debí apoyarte como una hermana mayor, como Jasper lo hacía pero no lo hice, no me di cuenta que tú también sufrías estando aquí. Y lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, yo simplemente quiero que sepas, que quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero empezar de cero, y ser una familia, ser tu apoyo.

-Ross, yo… sé que debió ser difícil para ti, que de la nada, trajeran una niña y te dijeran que es tu hermana, que tu padre tuvo una aventura y esa fue la consecuencia. Y no lo voy a negar, muchos de los insultos me dolieron, pero yo no quiero vivir con rencores, y estoy de acuerdo, hay que comenzar de cero, e intentar ser una familia.

-Oh Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces-me abrazo y yo a ella, ahora contaba con una hermana, una persona con quien hablar-Por cierto tu novio muy apuesto-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Lo sé, y es muy lindo conmigo.

-Edward se muere de celos-dice como quien no quiere la cosa, y yo me giro sorprendida hacía ella.

-No, claro que no.

-Oh Bella eres tan inocente.

-¿Porqué Edward tendría celos? Él tiene novia y me ha dejado en claro que no le intereso en lo más mínimo.

-Bella es más que obvio que muere de celos, mira a Jake como si quisiera quemarlo con la mirada y a ti te mira como con anhelo, créeme él está más que interesado en ti.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Ya veras, y si no te lo dice él, yo iré a jalarlo de las orejas para que lo haga.-Me reí y entonces me levante a seguir acomodando ropa, ella también comenzó a acomodar.

-Ross, ¿Qué harás estas vacaciones?

-No lo sé.

-No te gustaría ¿venir con nosotros?

-No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a Em si quiere ir.

-Claro podemos ir todos será más divertido-y no tendré que pasar más tiempo con la novia de Jazz, pensé.

-Hablaré con él, ahora te dejo para que termines de empacar.

-Gracias Ross.

La tarde la pase tranquila, quería descansar después de tanto estudio y locuras, quería estar lista para el viaje. Pasaría el mejor verano de mi vida, con el chico que me vuelve loca y con un motón de gente loca, mis amigos, ¿Qué podía salir mal?


	7. Vacaciones parte 1

**Bella Pov**

El domingo por la mañana salimos rumbo a una hermosa playa situada en México, la vi en fotos y demás por internet y realmente es hermosa, estábamos sentados en nuestro asientos de primera clase, por decisión de los padres de Jacob y Ben que por más que les dijimos que estábamos bien en clase normal ellos no se movieron de lugar y tuvimos que irnos todos en primera clase, al final íbamos Jake, Alice, Ben, Ross, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, María y Tanya. Jamás había viajado en primera clase, bueno, en realidad nunca había viajado, pero esto era lindo, los asientos eran reclinables y vibraban, nos acomodamos en parejas, yo iba quedándome dormida en el brazo de Jake, pues salimos muy temprano, Alice iba de lo más animada platicando con Ben, Ross y Emmett iban profundamente dormidos en uno de los pequeños cuartos que había, Jazz estaba peleando con María pro no sé qué tontería y en realidad no me importaba mucho, ellos se la vivían así, Edward parecía fatigado de Tanya, parecía aburrido de escuchar sus largos discursos sobre todo lo que piensa comprar cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, y Eleazar y Carmen que estaban sentados mirando por la ventana.

En algún punto caí profundamente dormida, y desperté hasta que Jake me llamo diciendo que me acomodara para ponerme el cinturón, pues estábamos por aterrizar. Yo solo llevaba un par de maletas, pues solo serían tres semanas, pues después todos debíamos regresar para irnos directo a Nueva York, para iniciar a buscar nuestros departamentos y demás. Y aparte de que Alice seguro me hacía ir a comprar ropa, y después no tendría donde ponerla toda de regreso, Jake llevaba mis maletas y una sola de él, pues nos hospedaríamos en la casa de sus padres ahí, y él tenía ahí ropa.

Pero para mala suerte de todos los demás chicos, sus parejas no eran como yo, les importaba y mucho verse bien a cada hora del día, claro que hay diferencias, Alice llevaba casi 5 maletas, Ross llevaba 4, Tanya llevaba 6 y un bolso de mano, María llevaba 3, así que los chicos cargaban horrores de cosas, cuando los vimos llegar al carro Jake y yo morimos de risa, y él me abrazo por la cintura.

-Apuesto que todos me envidian por tener una novia tan linda y eficaz en empacar-dice en mi oído, yo le sonrió y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Subimos todo a los autos y nos fuimos directo a la casa de playa, Carmen y Eleazar decidieron quedarse en una de sus casa que estaba más al centro y no justo en la playa, según ellos porque querían pasar esos días solos y tener una segunda luna de miel, pero estoy casi segura que lo hacen para darnos espacio.

En la casa solo había 5 habitaciones por lo que tendríamos que compartir.

-Bueno pues yo creo que nos acomodamos por parejas-comenzó a decir Ross-Em y yo en una, Edward y Tanya en otra, Jazz y María, Alice con Ben y Belli con Jake.

Apenas termino de decirlo Jazz y Edward pegaron el grito en el cielo.

-¡No! De ninguna manera Bella dormirá en la misma habitación que Jacob.

-¡Y Alice tampoco dormirá con Benjamín!

Ross rodo los ojos, eso hasta a mí se me hacía estúpido, si solo hubiera una cama en la habitación comprendería su preocupación pero son cuartos bastante espaciosos con dos camas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ellas son unas niñas-dijo Jasper.

-Por dios Jazz, tú y yo sabemos que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria más de una vez llevaste a chicas a la casa durante la noche.

-Es diferente.

-No, no lo es.

-Cómo sea Rosalie, ellas no dormirán con ellos.

-Bien y entonces como será.

-Yo quiero dejar clara una cosa-dijo Alice, que por cierto tardo mucho en decir algo-Si nosotras no podemos dormir en la misma habitación que nuestras parejas ustedes dos tampoco-dijo señalando a Jasper y Edward.

-Pues-comenzó Edward-Ross y Em comparten cuarto, Jake y Ben, Alice y Bella, Jazz y yo, y María y Tanya.

-Eso es injusto, yo quiero dormir contigo Eddie-dijo Tanya con su estúpida voz melosa.

-No Tanya, tendrás que quedarte con María-dijo Edward con un tono cómo enfadado.

Después de esa discusión, todos nos fuimos a acomodar a nuestras habitaciones, la nuestra tenía una espectacular vista al mar, y un balcón, termine de acomodar mi ropa y decidí tomar un baño antes de bajar, al salir de la ducha me puse un short blanco con una camisa azul encima de mi traje de baño, este verano decidí que dejaría a la Bella tonta e inocente atrás y dejaría salir a la chica que canta frente a todo el público sin ningún temor, así que mi traje de baño era de dos piezas y en color azul oscuro, Alice me ayudo a escogerlo.

Baje a la sala y encontré a Em y Edward jugando videojuegos en los sillones, otra cosa que había hecho, fue ir con mi medico a que me diera unos nuevos lentes de contacto que no hicieran que mis ojos se vieran tan oscuros, me gustaba mi color chocolate, así que no más anteojos, mi cabello estaba suelto. Pase de largo a un lado de ellos, directo a la cocina, necesitaba agua, entonces cuando iba cruzando la puerta escuche a Em reírse porque Edward había perdido. Me serví agua y salí de la cocina, me senté en una mecedora que estaba en la parte de afuera de la casa, miraba el mar, la arena, los niños jugando, era un paisaje hermoso, entonces apareció Jake y se sentó a mi lado en otra silla.

-Es hermoso-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Sí, lo es-le respondí sonriendo. Estuvimos un rato platicando de todo y de nada, hasta que Ross nos llamo a comer, ordenamos pizza, era tarde y no queríamos hacer mucho.

Comimos entre risas y juegos, y luego cada quien se dividió, a Jake y a mí nos toco lavar los trastes, bueno en realidad me toco a mí pero Jake se ofreció ah ayudar, terminamos mojados y llenos de espuma pero muertos de risa, es divertido estar con él pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir cómo raro, no sé, sentía que éramos amigos con derechos, no me cabía la idea de que él, ese chico lindo y tierno era mi novio, mío.

En cuanto terminamos cada uno se fue directo a su cuarto, me cambie por una pijama que Ross me regalo por mi graduación el sábado, era de Vicky form, era en un tono azul claro, muy linda y femenina, perfecta para mi nuevo estilo, en cuanto Alice salió de tomar una ducha nos salimos con unas a sentar al balcón, era una noche cálida, y la playa estaba vacía así que no tenía que cubrirme de que alguien me viera.

-Me alegra haber venido, es un lugar hermoso.

-Sí, no me imagino en mi casa aburrida-dijo Alice suspirando dramáticamente.

-Mañana debemos ir a nada.

-Sí y podemos ir de compras.

-Está bien-dije resignada, venía preparada para esto.

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de tu nueva amistad con Rosalie?

-Bueno, es que paso muy rápido. Ella me pidió perdón por todo lo que paso en estos años.

-Y la perdonaste así nada más.

-Alice, es lo mejor, somos hermanas sea como sea, y no quiero vivir llena de rencores.

-Hay Belli, siempre serás la más dulce de las dos.

-Alguien tiene que serlo-le sonreí.

-Eso creo. Pero anda vamos a dormir, mañana quiero pasear por toda la ciudad.

-Eso se escucha entretenido.-dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa.

Al amanecer todos se levantaron con energía, pero eso sí todos desayunamos en pijama, yo me puse una bata encima, mi hermano estaba ahí, era capaz de mandarme cambiar si me veía llegar así, pero la descarada de Tanya llevaba una pijama que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y Ross se puso roja de la bronca pues la muy sínica parecía lucirse frente a todos los chicos. Edward ni siquiera se inmuto al verla, supongo que ya la había visto así antes, ya debe ser normal. Después del desayuno todo decidimos ir al centro a comprar comida y otras cosas, me puse un vestido color azul claro que llegaba arriba de la rodilla con un moño debajo del pecho, y unas sandalias blancas, iba tomada de la mano de Jake mientras caminábamos en la plaza, entramos a un súper a comprar la comida y subimos todo al auto, y nos dividimos para dar una vuelta.

Jake me compro un cono de chocolate y luego nos sentamos en la fuente, se suponía que después nos veríamos todos para comer. Luego de platicar durante una hora y caminar por toda la plaza riéndonos y viendo diferentes puestos, nos pusimos a buscar a los chicos, llegamos al restaurante y los únicos que estaban era Tanya y Edward, fabuloso esto no podía ser mejor, nos sentamos frente a ellos y Jake saludo cortésmente, para él es fácil.

-Veamos qué hay de rico-dijo Jake mientras comenzaba a leer el menú-A ti ¿Qué se te antoja hermosa?

-No lo sé, mmmm, quiero pasta con milanesa y ensalada-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso suena delicioso, pediré lo mismo, ¿y de tomar?

-Mmmm, agua de limón.

-Ok, ¿quieres que ordene ahora o esperamos a los demás?

-Mejor ahora, muero de hambre.

-Okay-Jake llamo al mesero y ordeno por nosotros dos y Edward y Tanya también ordenaron.

-Me gustaría ir a nadar más tarde-le dije a Jake que me miraba sonriendo.

-Podemos ir y luego jugar en playa ¿no chicos?-dijo volteando hacía ellos, Tanya asintió.

-Claro nos encantaría ¿verdad Eddie?

-Tanya ya te he dicho muchas veces que odio que me llames así.

-Pero Eddie es de cariño.

-Solo deja de hacerlo. Y sí, me gustaría jugar.

-Solo hay que invitar al resto y armamos un partido de Vóley.

-Mira ahí vienen.

Después de la comida todos nos fuimos a la casa, donde cada quien se puso su traje de baño debajo de la ropa para ir a la playa. Y comenzamos un partido de Vóley, chicas contra chicos, odiaba a Tanya y María pero estábamos en un equipo así que era mejor llevar las cosas en paz. Así nos acomodamos, Tanya y María atrás, y adelante Ross y yo dejando a Alice en el centro, del otro lado quedaron, justo frente a mí Jake, frente a Ross Jazz, atrás Edward y Emmett y en el centro Ben.

Después de 20 minutos de juego ya llevábamos la desventaja, y ellos estaban muy felices, así que nos reunimos para hacer una táctica, Ross propuso algo que no me esperé.

-Bueno chicas ya saben que hacer-dijo Ross mientras todas nos separábamos, entonces Ross grito a lo lejos-Esperen chicos, nos pondremos bloqueador-entonces ella regreso con la crema, en lo que ella regresaba nosotras nos miramos y asentimos, entonces todas comenzamos a quitarnos las playeras y los shorts, quedando solo en traje de baño de pronto a Edward se le cayó el balón y todos los chicos giraron sus cuerpos hacía nosotros, quedando todos con la boca abierta, me sonroje por lo extraño que era esto. Entonces Ross volvió con el bloqueador y todas tomamos un poco de crema poniéndonos en los brazos y las piernas.

-Okay ya podemos seguir-grito Alice, mientras todas nos acomodábamos.

-S-s-e-e que-eda—ran-decía Emmett tartamudeando, sacudió la cabeza-Se quedaran así.

-Sí, algún problema amor-dijo Ross mirándolo inocentemente, causándome una risa débil, los chicos habían cambiado de lugar y ahora frente a mí estaba Edward, quien no me quitaba la vista de encima y cuando me escucho reír me sonrió torcido guiñándome un ojo, solo sonreí y entonces seguimos jugando.

Al final ganamos obviamente, ya que todas hacíamos trampa, bueno según Ross era solo una estrategia, cuando estaban por tirar alguna se movía de manera seductora y coqueta, dependiendo el chico que jugara, los únicos tiros que siempre salían eran los de Edward, a él siempre intentaba distraerlo Tanya pero al parecer no funcionaba, luego Edward y yo nos sentamos en la arena, mientras Jake, Ben, Alice, María, Tanya, Ross y Em estaban en el agua, él se acerco a mí y dijo.

-Sé perfectamente lo que hacían. Son unas tramposas.-me gire y lo vi sonriendo, sonreí y me hice la inocente.

-De que hablas ganamos porque jugamos mejor que ustedes.

-Claro y Ben le ganaría en unas vencidas Em.

-Hey todo puede pasar en esta vida.

-Son unas tramposas-dijo sonriendo.

-No, somos estrategas-dije y le guiñe un ojo.

-Usan sus métodos de seducción para ganarnos en un partido de Vóley.

-Para ganar hay que saber usar las armas que tienes. Pero bueno ahora entiendo porque fuiste el único que no cayó, se me hacía raro que no te distrajera Tanya.

-Tanya no puede distraerme.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Bueno, Tanya es…linda a su manera, pero yo simplemente no me siento atraído hacía ella.

-Pero sí…tú…y….ella.

-Lo sé, pero solo lo hago por Jazz.

-Ah.

-Él quería que la invitara a salir por petición de María.

-Pero es tu novia.

-No por mucho tiempo, lo intente, por todos los medios intente que funcionara, pero no hay nada entre nosotros, somos como polos apuestos.

-Tú sabes lo que dicen, Polos opuestos se atraen.

-Supongo que no aplica con nosotros, es mejor ser compatibles, como tú y Jacob ¿no?

-Supongo. Es como mi primer novio real, mi primera relación formal.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

-No salías con Mike en primero de prepa.

-No, claro que no. Él invento eso, luego Alice lo amenazo con que dejara de hacerlo.

-Vaya, bueno no me sorprende que quisiera haber salido contigo.

-¿Mmmm?

-Eres hermosa, cualquier chico mataría por estar contigo-le sonreí y rodé los ojos, esto era tan irónico, él único chico que eh amado me dice eso, y él siempre me ha rechazado.

-Estás loco Edward.

-Sí tal vez lo esté-sonrió y yo sonreí de vuelta, luego todos salieron de la playa, todos nos juntamos a ver una película en la sala de la casa y a comer golosinas, al final todos nos fuimos a la cama.


	8. Separaciones y nuevos inicios

Bella Pov

A la mañana siguiente los gritos me hicieron despertar, se oía un gran alboroto en la parte de abajo, así que me puse una bata y salí a ver qué era lo que ocurría, me encontré con todo el mundo en la puerta de la sala mirando a Edward y Tanya gritarse un montón de cosas horribles, él le decía que no la amaba y no sentía nada por ella, y ella repetía que eso era un mentira y que no podía dejarla, ella intentaba hacerse la mártir llorándole a Edward, pero a lo lejos se notaba su farsa, era una buena actriz, Edward le dijo que quería que terminaran como amigos y ella se molesto y comenzó a decirle que se arrepentiría de todo, y que un día volvería rogándole para que volvieran, Edward parecía molesto tal vez fastidiado por las tonterías de Tanya y entonces nuestras miradas chocaron me dedico una mirada tan extraña como si quisiera decirme algo, como si en mí estuviera la respuesta a todo, no podía descifrar esa mirada pero hizo que mi corazón bombeara más rápido, y mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, mis manos sudaban y me sentía pequeña y al mismo tiempo sentía que todos se concentraban en mí, entonces él sin dejar de mirarme le contesto a Tanya.

-No, porque yo amo a alguien más y pienso conquistarla, y si lo consigo nunca nadie me separara de ella.

Tanya parecía hervir en ira, estaba roja y llena de bronca y Edward de un momento a otro parecía un ser pacifico, entonces la chica molesta abofeteo a Edward y se fue de la sala dejándonos a todos atónitos, excepto María que se fue detrás de ella. Todos nos acercamos, Edward se sentó en el sillón, Alice se sentó junto a Benjamín en un sillón individual, Jake fue a la cocina junto con Ross y Em, y yo me senté frente a él, en la mesita de café, se notaba aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima y yo lo miraba fijamente sin poder quitar la vista de él.

-Edward, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Alice preocupada, yo pude notar que la mejilla de Edward estaba bastante roja y casi sin pensarlo puse mi mano sobre ella, él giro su rostro hacía mí y me miro a los ojos, yo me perdí en ese mar esmeralda, ama tanto a este chico aunque no quisiera hacerlo, quería a Jake y en realidad me estaba esforzando por dejar de sentir esto por Edward pero simplemente no podía, parecía haberse mudado a mi corazón y de ahí no quería moverse, me hacía sentir horrible esto, porque sentía como si le fuera infiel a Jake y lo último que quería era lastimarlo, me di cuenta que no podía seguir con Jake, él me gustaba y mucho, me atraía su forma de ser, pero simplemente no podía jugar con él. Decidí que le pediría que habláramos hoy mismo, no quería seguir con algo en el que alguien podía salir lastimado en cualquier momento.

-Le pedí hablar y ella me acompaño hasta aquí, le dije que quería terminar y se altero y comenzó a gritar tonterías.

-Traeré hielo-le dije casi en un susurro, él me miraba tan dulcemente que me ponía nerviosa. Quite mi mano de su mejilla y camine hacía la cocina, me encontré a Ross preparando hot-cakes, y a Emmett y Jake jugando vencidas, tome el hielo del refrigerador y regrese a la sala, él seguía en el mismo lugar, me acerque a él y le ofrecí el hielo, él lo tomo y lo puso sobre su mejilla.

-Tiene una buena derecha-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a mí.

-Eso parece-le sonreí de vuelta, Alice se levanto junto con Benjamín a la cocina y yo también me levante, él me miraba fijamente, yo le tendí la mano para que fuera conmigo, él la acepto gustoso, y nos fuimos a desayunar, entre todos preparamos la mesa, y nos sentamos alrededor de ella mientras Ross ponía un gran plato de hot-cakes en el centro, yo termine sentada entre Jake y Edward, y por alguna extraña razón sentía una tención de los mil demonios, intentaba concentrarme en el platica pero sencillamente no podía, Jake sonreía cuando lo miraba y luego me daba un dulce beso en los labios, yo le correspondía, pero por dentro me sentía una maldita que jugaba con él.

Al terminar, todos se dividieron por la casa, yo le pedí a Jake que habláramos, tome su mano y ambos salimos a la terraza, nos sentamos en un columpio doble que ahí estaba, y lo mire a los ojos, por un momento desee con todas mis fuerzas amarlo a él, desearlo a él, quererlo conmigo para siempre, porque mi vida tenía que ser tan complicada, porque no podía amar al chico que me amaba, porque debía amar al idiota que no lo hace.

-Jake yo…quiero terminar.

-Oh.

-Lo siento.

-Bella, yo tengo que serte sincero.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo… una semana antes de este viaje conocí a una chica en Forks.

-Tú…

-No, yo no te engañaría jamás, pero no te mentiré, me sentí atraído hacía ella, por un momento cruzo por mi mente el acercarme y hablarle pero me resistí porque creí que solo era eso, atracción y ya, pero no me la eh podido sacar de la cabeza, no me malinterpretes, en verdad me gustas y quería que funcionara pero…

-Tranquilo, está bien.

Ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa tonta, ambos estábamos tan revueltos que terminamos juntos, pero lo mejor era la separación, ambos lo sabíamos. Regresamos a la casa y nos Alice nos invito al centro comercial, Jake dijo que sí, pero yo hoy tenía ganas de quedarme en casa. Fuimos a nuestra habitación, y Alice me contó que Tanya se había marchado, que recogió sus cosas y se fue en un taxi, mientras yo y Jake estábamos afuera, y que le armo un drama a Edward de nuevo, quería que le pidiera que se quedara pero como no lo logro se fue. María estuvo a punto de irse también pues Tanya se lo pidió pero prefirió quedarse con Jazz. Todo el mundo se arreglo y se fueron al centro, yo pensaba que estaba sola en la casa, pero de pronto escuche ruido de la parte de la sala, parecía que alguien había encendido la televisión, yo salí de mi recamara y baje a ver quién era, me tope con el cobrizo de ojos color esmeralda que traía en la cabeza y el corazón.

-Pensé que te habías ido-dije sentándome en el sillón en la otra esquina, él me miro sonriendo.

-No, no tenía ganas de que todo el mundo me viera con una enorme marca en mi mejilla.

-Te dolió mucho.

-Sí, no me espere ese golpe.

-Tal vez Tanya si te amaba y por eso se molesto tanto.

-Pero yo no la amo a ella. Yo solo tengo ojos para otra chica.

-Pues que suertuda.

-Creo que el suertudo seré yo si ella me acepta.

-Vaya, de verdad te gusta no es así.

-Más que eso-nos miramos a los ojos y luego él tomo una caja de la mesita-¿Quieres ver una película?

-Claro ¿Cuál es?

-Bueno encontré este dinosaurio en la gaveta, "El títere".

-¿El títere?

-Sí al parecer es sobre un muñeco diabólico o algo así y una bruja.

-Oh, bueno….

-Anda, no me dirás que te da miedo.

-No.

-Ok, entonces hay que verla.

La puso y ambos empezamos con la cabeza en alto, pero cuando íbamos a mitad de película me di cuenta que ambos estábamos en el centro del sillón fuertemente abrazados. Afuera se escuchaba una tormenta horrible, así que estábamos con los nervios de punta. Cuando la película termino ambos estábamos aterrorizados, aunque él perecía hacerse el fuerte, me mantuvo abrazada todo el tiempo y me ayudo a no gritar, me sentía extrañamente seguro en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal si vemos las noticias?

-Sí eso suena bien.

Puso en una canal X y de pronto anunciaron que un huracán estaba pasando muy cerca de aquí, que las personas en los centros comerciales y plazas, así como restaurantes estaban encerrados en estos y prohibido salir pues era mucho el peligro. Yo me asuste y Edward se altero un poco, llamamos a Alice y ella dijo que estaban bien.

-Tengo miedo Edward-dije cuando todas las luces se apagaron y la tormenta sonaba más fuerte. Desde niña tenía pánico por las tormentas.

-Tranquila cariño, estaremos bien-Dijo abrazándome fuertemente yo me deje tranquilizar, nos sentamos en la sala y así nos quedamos mientras el tarareaba una canción en mi oído, yo sentada en su regazo y con sus brazos a mi alrededor me quede dormida de un momento a otro.

Al despertar los chicos aun no llegaban y Edward también dormía, estábamos acostados a lo largo del sofá, y él me tenía posesivamente pegada a su cuerpo, lo miré apreciando sus facciones y su perfecto perfil. Entonces él despertó. Ya eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y en realidad estaba cansada así que nos separamos para ir a dormir, pero una hora después cuando las tormenta no paraba y los truenos me hacían pegar brincos entre sueños, me levante y fui hasta el cuarto de Edward, él estaba dormido, y me sentí estúpida aquí, pero mi miedo era mayor así que me metí a su cama y me acomode dándole la espalda, el miedo se esfumo cuando a los pocos minutos él se giro aun dormido y me abrazo por la espalda, de pronto un susurro salió de su boca.

-Mi Bella-lo escuche claramente, y mi corazón se hincho de alegría, él soñaba conmigo y decía que era suya, me gire y también lo abrace, el mundo podía acabarse ahora mismo y moriría feliz.


End file.
